Some existing image reading apparatuses may include an image reading device and be configured to read an image of a document using the image reading device while conveying the document through a conveying path.
A known image reading apparatus includes a generally U-shaped conveying path connecting a document placement tray and a document ejection tray, and conveys a document placed on the document placement tray along the conveying path. The image reading apparatus includes a first image reading device and a second image reading device. The image reading apparatus is configured to read an image formed on a front side of the document using the first image reading device and then read an image formed on a back side of the document using the second image reading device while conveying the document along the conveying path.
The image reading apparatus is capable of a document fixing mode for reading an image of a document placed at rest on the platen glass and a document moving mode for reading an image of a document while moving or conveying the document along the conveying path. Thus, the first image reading device is disposed below the platen glass and facing a lower surface of the conveying path, and configured to read an image formed on a first surface of a document being conveyed. The second image reading device is disposed facing an upper surface of the conveying path on a downstream side of the first image reading device in a conveying direction in which a document is conveyed, and configured to read an image formed on a second surface of the document conveyed below the second image reading device.
To read an image of a document in the document fixing mode in the image reading apparatus, it is necessary to place a document on the platen glass. Thus, to open the platen glass, it is necessary to move or raise a unit including the document placement tray, the document ejection tray, the conveying path, and the second image reading device, which are all located on the platen glass.
However, as the unit including the second image reading device is moved every time an image of a document is read in the document fixing mode, the second image reading device may be subject to impact by the movement of the unit and thus be damaged or broken due to the impact.